Contexte émotionnel
by Little Amsel
Summary: "Le courage n'est pas l'absence de la peur. C'est de se dire qu'il y a quelque chose de plus important que la peur" Il a toujours été plus important. Je l'ai aimé. Perdu. Retrouvé. Agacé. Mais au final, c'est toujours lui. Et nous voilà face au dernier problème. Notre problème.
1. Un soldat à cœur ouvert - John

**Me revoici, cette fois avec un two-shots ! \o**

 **Je suis une énorme fan de la série Sherlock BBC. Et sous les conseils d'une amie -qui m'a pratiquement harcelée, je tiens à le dire, mais je ne la remercierai jamais assez-, j'ai récemment regardé toutes les vidéos traitant de la TJLC, soit The Johnlock Conspiracy. J'étais stupéfaite de découvrir tous ces détails qui m'avaient échappé en regardant la série, et je remercie Rebeka d'avoir fait un travail aussi monstrueux.**

 **Si vous aimez la série, je vous conseille d'aller y jeter un coup d'oeil ! C'est assez long, mais quand on a commencé, on ne peut plus s'arrêter !**

 **Bref, ces vidéos ainsi que la saison 4 m'ont inspiré ce petit -de qui je me moque- two-shots. Je tenais à rectifier une des scènes qui m'a le plus marquée dans Le Problème Final -mon kokoro n'a pas survécu, appelez une ambulance, s'il vous plaît.**

 **J'espère en tout cas que cela vous plaira ! Le posterai le deuxième et dernier chapitre dans... quelques jours, quand l'envie m'en prendra C: Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et préparez les mouchoirs :33 Je vous aime !**

 **P.S : Je sais que certains attendent la suite de Brothers in Arms, mais je fais de mon mieux en ce moment. J'ai énormément de choses à faire entre mes cours et mon boulot. Mais pas d'inquiétude, la fic est toujours d'actualité ! Je dois juste trouver le temps d'écrire tout ça. Merci de votre patience, je vous adore !**

* * *

Un soldat à cœur ouvert

 _" Il y a une autre chambre à l'étage, si vous souhaitez faire chambre à part "_

 _" Bien sûr, que nous le ferons "_

 _" Je vous apporte des bougies. Ce sera plus romantique "_

 _"Je ne suis pas son rencard ! "_

 _" Vous êtes jaloux ? "_

 _" Si cela intéresse encore quelqu'un... Je ne suis pas gay. "_

C'était ce que John avait affirmé, toutes ces années. Quiconque le croisait en compagnie de Sherlock supposait immédiatement qu'ils étaient un couple, et il ne cessait de le réfuter, bêtement. Oui, Sherlock était un grand homme, il l'admettait. Dès leur première rencontre, il l'avait senti, malgré lui. À l'instant où il l'avait vu, dans cette salle de l'hôpital St Bart's. Lorsqu'il avait pris son téléphone. Et lorsqu'il avait simplement demandé " Afghanistan, ou Irak ? ". Depuis, John l'avait suivi partout, sans poser de questions. Cela signifiait-il qu'ils se bécotaient dès qu'ils étaient à l'abri des regards indiscrets ? Beaucoup le supposaient.

Enquêtes, dîners, jeux stupides, il aimait tout partager avec lui. Sherlock était arrogant, antipathique, et mauvais perdant, de surcroit. Mais la nature avait trouvé drôle de le doter d'une intelligence hors norme. Ainsi, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, John passait souvent de l'humeur " Tu es extraordinaire " à " Je vais te casser la gueule, prépare-toi ".

Pourtant, le détective avait beau le faire sortir de ses gonds, l'emmerder bien comme il fallait, et avec un soin tout particulier, le médecin ne lui en voulait jamais longtemps. Il finissait toujours par lui pardonner et leur duo était de nouveau soudé. Et puis Sherlock était tellement incroyable, tellement irréel qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter ses déductions avec la bouche grande ouverte, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Il ne lui manquait que l'humilité, et Sherlock aurait été parfait.

À ses yeux, son compagnon avait toutes les qualités dont on puisse rêver - si l'on oubliait celle précédemment nommée, très loin, au fond d'un puits. Bel homme, déjà - bien que ce soit une question de goût, mais John pouvait affirmer sans craindre de se tromper que Sherlock plaisait aux femmes, et sans doute aussi aux hommes. Malin, plus sensible qu'il ne le laissait entendre, mais pas pleurnichard pour autant. Il avait ce sourire satisfait lorsqu'il dégotait un indice, cette moue dépitée quand il contemplait un crétin fini qui mettait en doute son jugement, et cette agitation chronique lorsqu'il était en manque de sensations fortes, et qui vous rendait tout autant fébrile que lui. C'était un calvaire d'être dans la même pièce que lui dans ces moments-là, mais John avait appris à vivre avec.

Oui, il avait appris à vivre avec Sherlock Holmes. Il s'était habitué aux coups de feu qui résonnaient soudain dans l'appartement, témoignant de l'ennui de son locataire et de la raclée prise par le mur. Il s'était habitué au violon joué à des heures impossibles la nuit, que ce soit des balades déprimantes ou des symphonies endiablées qui l'obligeaient sûrement à remplacer ses cordes toutes les semaines. Il s'était habitué aux nuits sans sommeil à plancher sur une affaire, aux diners où il était le seul à manger alors que son acolyte déblatérait ses dernières découvertes, aux courses éreintantes dans les étroites rues de Londres. Il s'était habitué à une vie dangereuse, et cela lui convenait très bien. Il avait besoin d'action, pas d'une vie de civil paisible et sans soucis.

Il avait essayé, pourtant. Il était passé par un nombre incalculable de copines, que Sherlock confondait toujours, et qu'il confondait, lui aussi. Mais elles ne restaient jamais longtemps. Qui le feraient, après avoir été la cible indirecte d'un attentat ou la victime d'une réunion de gang de la mafia ? Aucune femme n'accepterait de vivre la vie qu'ils vivaient eux. Il n'y avait qu'eux pour en être satisfait. Et après des mois de recherches inutiles et plus oubliables que douloureuses, John avait décidé de s'en tenir au plan de base : vivre avec Sherlock. Car un quotidien banal et une vie de famille n'étaient tout simplement pas compatibles avec ses enquêtes en compagnie de Sherlock. Il avait fait un choix, et ne l'avait jamais regretté.

Sauf après la chute.

Sherlock sur les pavés, la tête éclatée au sol, le sang s'infiltrant dans les interstices des dalles. Du rouge sur ses joues, sur son front, du rouge dans ses yeux bleus et dans ses cheveux bouclés. Il ne voulait pas y croire, et pourtant c'était vrai : son ami s'était suicidé. Comment avait-il pu ne pas voir, ne pas comprendre, ne pas être là pour lui ? Au delà de tout, au delà de la mort même de Sherlock, ce qui rongeait le plus John, ce qui le tuait le plus, c'était de n'avoir rien pu faire pour empêcher ça. La rédemption n'était pas possible pour lui après ça, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était demander à son meilleur ami d'arrêter. D'arrêter ce cirque, d'arrêter d'être mort, ou la culpabilité le tuerait, lui aussi.

Il n'avait reçu aucune réponse à ses appels pendant deux ans. Il avait survécu, plus mort que vivant, mortifié. Il se sentait incapable de passer à autre chose, et pourtant il le fallait bien. S'il mourrait, lui aussi, qui continuerait de raconter l'histoire de Sherlock Holmes, le brillant détective ? Qui continuerait de raconter leur histoire ? Celle de ces deux hommes qui avaient toujours vécu seuls, qui s'étaient toujours sentis incompris, anormaux, et s'étaient trouvés pour ne plus se quitter. L'histoire de Sherlock et de son fidèle Watson.

Il avait finalement trouvé Mary. Il l'avait rencontrée par hasard, dans un bar, et même si ce soir-là, il n'était clairement pas d'humeur à sympathiser, la jeune femme avait compris. Elle l'avait laissé prendre son temps, aller à son rythme. Mais elle n'avait pas lâché l'affaire. Et sa compagnie lui avait été étrangement apaisante. Elle avait cette malice, cette ironie qui lui faisait du bien. Depuis la mort de son ami, tout le monde le contemplait avec cette tristesse, non, cette pitié dans le regard. Pauvre John, disait-on. Cela devait être terrible pour lui. On ne le regardait même plus comme un être humain, juste comme un de ces survivants de la guerre, ces gueules cassées que l'on garde dans un coin de la maison, dans un vieux fauteuil où ils pourraient repenser seuls à ce qu'ils avaient vécu, aux combats qu'ils avaient traversées, aux camarades qu'ils avaient perdus.

Mary était différente. Elle ne le ménageait pas, elle le charriait ouvertement, sans pour autant être blessante. Elle était agréable, joviale, souriante, d'un sourire sincère et éclatant, celui d'une femme qui est heureuse de vivre, fière d'être celle qu'elle est. Et à la fin de la soirée, ils avaient échangé leurs numéros. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Il se disait juste que ce serait une distraction de plus. Et sans qu'il y pense vraiment, c'était exactement ce qu'était Mary. Une distraction. Il s'en voulait, mais si la jeune femme l'avait aidé à afficher une risette ce soir-là, c'était avant tout un soulagement pour lui que d'oublier la véritable raison de ses tourments : la disparition de Sherlock.

Petit à petit, il commençait à rêver d'une nouvelle vie. Une nouvelle vie avec Mary. Un quotidien banal et sans risque, sans surprise, mais c'était mieux que rien. Si la femme avait été une casse-cou, une agent secrète ou il ne savait quoi, il n'aurait pas été sûr de pouvoir la suivre, elle. Une fois, mais pas deux. Mais même s'il essayait de s'y habituer, même s'il souriait de plus en plus par moments, tout était fade, toujours si fade. Tant de choses lui manquaient. Il essayait de repousser l'image du détective, son regard embrasé, son sourire taquin, alors qu'il lui murmurait "Le jeu est lancé". Mais elle revenait le hanter chaque nuit, avec ses souvenirs de la guerre. Son épaule de lançait et il se réveillait souvent en sueur dans son lit.

Après deux ans, il décida qu'il était définitivement temps de passer à autre chose. Peut-être qu'une demande en mariage serait suffisante ? Peut-être serait-ce le déclic qui le ramènerait enfin à une vie normale et paisible ? C'était sa seule issue. Il avait tout prévu, la bague, le restaurant, le costume, et sa moustache soigneusement peignée. Il avait tout prévu, oui.

Tout sauf ça.

Ce visage connu qui se révélait sous des lunettes et une moustache grossièrement dessinée. Ce regard de braise pourtant si bleu, qui hantait ses nuits. Cette bouche amusée et arrogante, qu'il avait envie de frapper, mais aussi d'embrasser. _Sherlock._ Le jour où il pensait pouvoir enfin passer à autre chose, son ami revenait d'entre les morts et se pointait au milieu de sa demande en mariage, déguisé en serveur.

Il aurait ri s'il n'avait pas été aussi furieux. Il avait souri, mais c'était un rictus contenu, un rictus crispé qui annonçait "Je vais te casser la gueule, prépare-toi". Et c'était ce qu'il avait fait, ou du moins il avait essayé. Mais la poigne autour de son cou avait été trop faible, et sa grimace de fureur s'étaient changé en une atroce tristesse. Et une incroyable joie. Il le détestait, en cet instant. Mais en même temps, il était terriblement heureux de le retrouver, de le savoir en vie. Sherlock allait pouvoir l'arracher à sa nouvelle existence monotone.

Tout n'avait malheureusement pas été si simple. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser tomber Mary tout à coup, et repartir vivre de grandes aventures avec son ami sociopathe. Pourtant, chaque jour, ses mimiques se faisaient plus lumineuses, son humeur s'améliorait, et ses sourires étaient plus sincères. Son regard vivait de nouveau. Cela ne manqua pas d'être remarqué, alors il fallait conserver les apparences. Son bonheur était d'avoir Sherlock _et_ Mary à ses côtés, après tout. Le retour du détective ne changeait rien : il allait tout de même se marier...

Bien qu'au fond, il le regrettait peut-être un peu. Ou pas. Il ne savait plus trop. Parfois, il avait juste envie de suivre Sherlock jusqu'au bout du monde, et d'autres il voulait effacer son petit sourire goguenard à coups de poing dans la tronche. Son ami le faisait passer par toute la palette d'émotions possibles, par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Et il se sentait bien. Si bien.

Si bien que parfois, il voulait juste lui dire. Lui dire ces choses qu'il n'avait jamais dites. Ni lorsqu'il parcourait les rues de Londres avec lui, ni quand ils se fixaient sans rien dire, ni après la chute, lorsqu'il parlait à sa psy. Il n'avait pas pu les dire, et ne pouvait pas maintenant. C'était trop tard. Car il n'était pas gay, pas vrai ? Il n'y avait rien de plus entre lui et Sherlock que cette joyeuse camaraderie... pas vrai ? Même si mille fois, il avait rêvé de bien plus. Ces yeux penseurs, ces lèvres froides, il avait envie de les capturer, qu'ils ne lui appartiennent qu'à lui. Mais Sherlock ne le regarderait jamais. Car il n'était pas comme ça, car il n'aimait pas comme les gens normaux pouvaient aimer. Car il était Sherlock. Et car maintenant, il y avait Mary.

 _Si je t'avais attendu juste un peu plus longtemps..._ se disait-il. _Si j'avais attendu, j'aurais pu..._ Mais il savait que c'était faux. Il avait toujours repoussé le moment, et le ferait toujours, même si ces mots étaient sincères, dans sa tête. _Je t'aime_ , ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué. Il le disait chaque jour à Mary, pourtant...

Dire "Je t'aime", ce n'était pas si dur. Ce n'était rien, même, juste des mots, comme ça. Alors pourquoi cela lui faisait-il si mal ? Pourquoi sentait-il cette étau dans sa poitrine, alors que Sherlock embrassait Janine ? Alors qu'il lui présentait un magnifique bague dans un écrin ?

Alors que Molly allait mourir, s'il ne le disait pas ? Si Sherlock ne prononçait pas ces simples mots, tout serait fini. Pourtant, dans sa tête, il ne voulait pas. _Ce n'est pas ainsi que ça doit se passer. Ce n'est pas à elle que tu dois le dire._ Il s'en rendait compte, maintenant, mais il aurait aimé être le premier. Le premier à entendre ça de Sherlock. Le premier qu'il regarderait en le disant. En le disait comme s'il le pensait. _Ne le dis pas._

Oui, il disait toujours ne pas être gay, mais qu'était-il alors ? Comment nier ? Comment nier l'irrésistible attirance qu'il avait pour le détective ? Comment oublier chacun des sourires qu'il lui avait arrachés malgré lui, alors qu'il aurait dû être furieux ? Comment oublier le tourbillon infernal, le puits de désespoir dans lequel il avait été jeté après la chute ? Sherlock avait sauté, et John était tombé avec lui. Mais lui n'avait jamais atterri. La chute ne tue pas, c'est l'atterrissage qui tue. Et pourtant, John aurait préféré mourir aussi. Il aurait préféré se poser, s'écraser, exploser, plutôt que de subir cette chute continuelle, qui le tirait toujours plus loin vers l'Enfer. Un Enfer où Sherlock était mort.

Alors lorsqu'il était revenu... Même si c'était trop tard, même s'il y avait Mary, même s'ils étaient mariés, il ne pouvait qu'espérer entendre ces mots prononcés. Et il allait les entendre. Seulement, Sherlock ne le regarderait pas en les prononçant. Il lui tournerait le dos, fixerait l'écran où la victime d'Eurus apparaissant, inconsciente du danger qu'elle risquait. Eurus qui se jouait d'eux, encore et toujours.

Elle était intelligente, alors savait-elle ? Savait-elle ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à détruire, en plus de l'appartement et sa propriétaire ? Avait-elle compris, d'un seul coup d'œil, en les observant, ce qui unissait les deux colocataires ? Avait-elle perçu cette lueur dans leurs yeux, cette lueur qui veut tout dire ? _Je t'aime, j'ai peur, on va s'en sortir, on le fait ensemble._ Car chez eux, c'était le regard qui disait toujours tout. Toutes ces paroles à jamais enfouies, ces mots qu'ils retenaient toujours du bout des lèvres, orientant la conversation sur autre chose que la couleur des iris de l'autre, ou sur son air débraillé, ou sur sa moue renfrognée. Est-ce que ça se voyait, tout ce qu'ils ne se disaient pas ?

Après tout, Eurus avait toujours eu une longueur d'avance. Elle savait tout d'eux et s'en servait contre eux. Le jour où elle avait approché John dans le bus, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Une perruque, des lentilles et un doux sourire avait suffi à le capturer. Il n'y avait vu que du feu. Et maintenant, il se demandait, qu'avait-il vu sous cette apparence ? Eurus s'était-elle tant cachée que ça ? N'avait-elle pas laissé des détails apparents, comme ces traits si uniques dans la famille Holmes, ce regard franc et pétillant, ce rictus connaisseur, cette attitude décontractée mais étrangement élégante... Elle avait su reproduire ce qu'il aimait le plus. Car sous ce déguisement, c'était Sherlock qu'il avait vu. Sherlock qui lui était à présent accessible, qui venait volontairement vers lui.

Pas étonnant qu'il ait eu une aventure avec elle - même si ce n'était que des messages. Ça aussi, cela l'interpellait. Eurus savait-elle que son frère préférait les textos ? Cela n'avait fait que le pousser davantage dans ses bras. Inconsciemment, il imaginait parfois que c'était son meilleur ami qui lui envoyait ces mots attentionnés, si rares chez lui. De simples compliments pouvaient suffire, un simple "Tu me manques"...

Un simple "Je t'aime" aurait suffi. Un "Je t'aime" qui allait lui échapper, là, tout de suite.

Sans y réfléchir, il ferma les yeux. Il voulait l'entendre, en imaginant que c'était à lui que ces mots étaient adressés. Serrant le poing, il attendit, fébrile. S'il ne voulait pas devenir dingue, il préférait se voiler la face. Il préférait mille fois y croire, y croire de tout son cœur. Ce cœur fissuré, malmené, brisé, recollé vainement, couverts de cicatrices qui ne s'en iront jamais. Peut-être pourrait-il enfin guérir, ainsi.

" Je-... je t'aime- "

La voix de Sherlock parvint enfin à ses oreilles, hésitante, tremblante. Il n'y avait rien de naturel dans son ton : la moindre inflexion, les syllabes, tout se bousculait en piétinant le sens, censé être inoubliable. Ça n'était pas encore vrai, ça n'était pas sincère. Et il fallait que cela le soit, pour lui comme pour Molly, pour pouvoir y répondre avec tout autant d'amour. Il attendit encore, priant au fond. _S'il te plaît, dis-le comme si tu le pensais-_

"... Je t'aime. "

Cette fois, il sentit des frissons le parcourir. La voix avait atteint son cœur de plein fouet, résonnant dans la salle bétonnée. Elle recelait tant de tendresse, tant d'honnêteté douloureuse... Ce n'était pas pour lui, et pourtant- Pourtant, il se prenait à rêver que Sherlock était face à lui, qu'il l'avait prononcé avec ce sourire d'amour pur, celui qu'il n'avait jamais adressé à personne, avec ce timbre et ces yeux emplis d'émotion. Il garderait cette image mentale jusqu'à la tombe. Il la verrait avant de s'endormir le soir, en se réveillant le matin, en lisant, en courant à ses côtés dans les rues de Londres, dès qu'ils seraient un peu trop proches. Il entendrait de nouveau sa voix lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Lui dire comme s'il le pensait.

Après quelques secondes d'un silence insupportable, brisé par les suppliques paniquées du détective, Molly finit enfin par répondre, sa voix étouffée contre le combiné. Et John répondit lui aussi en écho, dans un souffle. Il répondit, car il le pensait.

" Je t'aime... "


	2. Au cœur de la machine - Sherlock

Au cœur de la machine

 _" Pas toi ! Pas toi ! ... Toi. C'est toujours toi. John Watson, grâce à toi, j'y vois clair "_

Depuis l'enfance, cela avait été le brouillard complet. Sherlock le voyant, Sherlock l'intello... Sherlock le monstre. Un brouillard si épais qu'il le séparait à jamais des autres enfants. Il n'avait personne pour l'écouter, personne pour le comprendre. Juste Mycroft. Mycroft comprenait, mais il était bête. "Tu es si stupide, Sherlock" disait-il "Si lent, tu nous fais honte". Le petit Holmes n'avait même pas de place dans sa propre famille. Sa mère lui demandait de cesser de faire le malin, de faire profil bas. Son père l'ignorait, impuissant face à ses problèmes. Et Mycroft se moquait, mais ça, son petit frère le lui rendait bien. "Petit gros", l'appelait-il. Était-ce à cause de lui qu'il faisait tant de régimes, à présent ? Probablement.

Longtemps, il avait attendu un don du ciel. Il avait prié en silence, à un dieu auquel il ne croyait même pas. Il était prêt à accepter l'existence d'un être omnipotent, simplement pour que l'on exauce son souhait. "Envoyez-moi un ange. Une ange boiteux, un ange aux ailes cassées, mais guidez-le jusqu'à moi. S'il vous plaît".

Il avait patienté sagement - ou presque - pour voir si quelqu'un l'avait écouté là-haut, si sa demande n'avait pas fait lettre morte. Il était passé au collège, puis au lycée, et commençait à désespérer. S'il y avait un Dieu là-haut, il prenait bien son temps, en tout cas. Il se lassait petit à petit des études, ne se déplaçant plus que pour lire des livres toujours plus gros en classe ou pour corriger le professeur, et afficher ses moindres secrets dès qu'il devenait trop irritant. Il fut invité à rentrer chez lui un nombre incalculable de fois, les instituteurs lui crachant qu'il n'irait jamais nul part dans la vie, et que c'était bien fait pour lui. Ils s'arrachèrent les cheveux en fin d'année, quand le jeune Holmes devint major de sa promo sans effort, malgré des résultat déplorables en littérature, politique et astronomie.

Les petites enquêtes étaient alors devenues son train-train quotidien. Il s'était vite fait remarquer auprès de Scotland Yard, et inutile de préciser que les enquêteurs avaient grandement besoin d'un génie comme le sien. Son cerveau allait dix fois plus vite que ceux de tous les policiers réunis. Mais comme on ne peut chasser le naturel, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Sherlock soit à nouveau détesté par son entourage. Il ne s'attendait pas à se lier d'amitié avec qui que ce soit et ne cherchait pas à se faire bien voir.

Mais même s'il ne l'avouait jamais, même s'il faisait le solitaire qui n'avait besoin de personne, parfois il se sentait vide. C'était dur, pour lui. Si dur d'être exclu. Si dur d'être seul.

Alors il tenta le tout pour le tout. Si son messie ne venait pas à lui, ce serait au détective de le chercher. Il envoyait des appels à l'aide, des signaux de fumée pour provoquer la chance. Il parlait à Mike et le prévenait : Sherlock Holmes recherchait un colocataire. Monsieur je-joue-du-violon-en-pleine-nuit, monsieur je-me-drogue-aux-patchs-à-la-nicotine, monsieur je-prends-mon-pied-en-résolvant-des-meurtres. Peu reluisant, comme CV, mais il priait pour un miracle.

Pendant quelques mois, il vit passer de drôles d'énergumènes à l'hôpital St Bart's. Des fauchés trop heureux de trouver quelqu'un avec qui partager le loyer pour un bel appartement au cœur de Londres, où il était si cher de vivre. Aucun n'arriva même à lui arracher son nom, et encore moins l'adresse tant convoitée. Celui-là avait un problème avec l'alcool. Celui-ci avait trompé sa femme plusieurs fois et venait sans doute de se faire jeter de chez lui. Elle avait un passé en prison, et de toute manière, les femmes ne faisaient pas partie de son domaine de compétence.

Et un jour, Mike lui avait ramené la perle rare. Un vieux collègue de l'hôpital en qui il avait été si facile de lire. L'homme n'avait rien à cacher, il était si simple à déchiffrer, comme un livre ouvert qui s'offre à vous et attend que vous le décryptiez. Il avait lu ce passé douloureux dans l'armée sur son poignet, cette trace de la guerre marquée dans sa jambe, sa droiture dans son maintien, sa solitude dans ses yeux. Pour la première fois, Sherlock ne l'avait pas ignoré une fois le premier coup d'œil passé, il n'avait pas crié "Suivant !", écrasé par l'ennui. Il avait pris le temps de le contempler encore, de repérer chez lui tous ces petits détails qui ne le rendaient qu'encore plus sympathique à ses yeux, alors qu'il ne connaissait même pas encore son nom.

Il était parfait. Il était digne de vivre à Baker Street avec lui. Mais Sherlock, lui, serait-il digne de mériter son amitié ? Il espérait être à la hauteur pour pouvoir le garder à ses côtés. Il avait sorti le grand jeu pour l'impressionner. Déduction improbable, check. Référence à la cravache, check. Clin d'œil charmeur, parfait. Mike avait fait le reste.

Il fut rapidement évident que le docteur n'aimait pas rester assis à ne rien faire, malgré ses séquelles. Tout se passait dans sa tête, alors il suffisait de le secouer un peu. Le soir-même après leurs retrouvailles, Holmes l'amena sur les lieux d'un crime avec lui, pour le tester, voir de quoi ce charmant soldat était capable. Très bon dans son métier, cela allait de soit, mais ça, Sherlock avait pu le lire dès l'instant où il l'avait aperçu. Il l'aida vite à se débarrasser de son premier point faible : cette canne insultante qui l'empêchait de se déplacer comme bon lui semblait. Pouf, à la poubelle ! Il espérait ne plus jamais la revoir.

Les mois suivants avaient été délicieux pour lui. La compagnie de John était tout ce qu'il avait toujours désiré. Un compagnon à sa hauteur, prêt à le suivre dans la moindre de ses folies. Un partenaire aussi dingue que lui, même s'il s'en cachait. Tous deux aimaient cette sensation, celle de l'adrénaline courant dans leurs veines comme le plus exquis des poisons. Il aimait lui voler des sourires dont il avait honte, le faire rire sur une scène de crime pour le dérider, le voir contempler ses expériences dégoûtantes sans plus faire de remarques. Il aimait l'observer tendrement et lui sourire sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il aimait l'avoir près de lui. Il l'aimait, _lui_. Et il savait que John l'aimait aussi.

Cela ne lui avait pas pris longtemps pour le deviner. Quand le plus grand détective du monde pense que vous êtes en train de le draguer, c'est probablement ce que vous êtes en train de faire, consciemment ou non. Le soir de leur premier repas chez Angelo avait été aussi gênant qu'exaltant. Il les avait remarqués, ces petits indices qu'il lui lançait, et cette langue qui était passée sur ses lèvres. Et il se prétendait hétéro ? Pitié, même Anderson pouvait décoder ce genre de langage corporel.

À ses yeux, John était parfait. Il était colérique, se lassait très vite, criait sans aucune raison, mais il était si facile de l'impressionner. Et surtout, il était prêt à le suivre jusqu'en Enfer, quoi qu'il fasse. Il était prêt à mourir avec lui.

Sherlock s'en voulait d'avoir douté de lui, le soir où il devait rencontrer Moriarty. Au bord de la piscine, il avait vu John, et son cœur s'était arrêté. Impossible de déduire quoi que ce soit, à présent. Pourtant, ils étaient là, ce manteau qu'il ne connaissait pas, cette voix monocorde et si inhabituelle. Mais son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner à cette simple pensée : John l'avait piégé. John l'avait trahi. John ne l'aimait pas. Il avait peur de s'être trompé sur toute la ligne. Peur que l'on se soit encore servi de ses sentiments. Ces émotions qu'il ne cessait de repousser, mais n'arrivait pas à brider lorsqu'il était en compagnie du soldat.

En découvrant la bombe, il avait hésité entre être soulagé ou encore plus terrifié. John était en danger. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire face à Moriarty. Lui mettre une balle entre les deux yeux aurait été si salvateur, mais cela revenait à les condamner eux aussi. Il comprit ce soir-là que le criminel consultant serait son pire ennemi, car il avait menacé ce à quoi Sherlock tenait le plus. Pour la première fois, il avait ressenti la peur jusque dans ses os. Sans oublier ces quelques secondes où il avait contemplé son ami, l'arme levée, attendant un signe de sa part. Était-il prêt à mourir à ses côtés, pour les débarrasser de cet affreux personnage ? La réponse s'était lue dans ses yeux, sans équivoque. _Tire_.

Il ne remercierait jamais assez Irène pour les avoir sauvés. La secourir à son tour ne serait jamais suffisant, mais elle s'en était contenté. Il regardait parfois John et comprenait la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir encore. D'être encore à ses côtés à Baker Street. De pouvoir le regarder préparer du thé, taper toute la nuit sur son ordinateur pour raconter leurs aventures sur son blog, ou hésiter en choisissant son pull le matin. Ce quotidien paisible était devenu sien, et pour rien au monde il ne le laisserait s'échapper.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait, avant la chute.

Il ne lui restait que cette alternative. Il devait abandonner John. Il devait le tenir éloigné du jeu de Moriarty, il devait l'affronter seul. Cette enquête avait eu un goût amer, un goût de manque et de désespoir. Alors qu'il contemplait John du haut de l'hôpital St Bart's, il comprenait qu'il allait devoir s'éloigner de lui pendant un temps encore indéterminé. Et surtout, qu'il allait le faire souffrir. Son ami garderait-il espoir ? L'attendrait-il ? Ou déciderait-il de croire ce que tout le monde avait décidé de croire ? Qu'il n'était qu'un imposteur, un manipulateur qui s'était moqué de lui, pendant tout ce temps.

Il avait forcé le sujet, souhaitant le tester une dernière fois. Tester sa loyauté qui n'avait jamais failli, cette foi qu'il avait envers ce détective timbré mais brillant. "Personne ne peut être aussi intelligent". Ces mots lui brûlaient la gorge, car jamais il ne souhaiterait que l'on pense cela de lui. Et jamais John ne les penserait, lui. "Toi, tu l'es". Cela avait suffi à le faire sourire. Il pouvait partir tranquille, sachant qu'il avait protégé son ami. Et que son ami croirait en lui, peu importe ce qu'on disait, peu importe les langues de vipères. Il avait sauté, sous ses yeux.

Moriarty mort, le danger était encore là. Morceau par morceau, Sherlock s'était attelé à détruite ce qu'il restait de ses sbires. Il voulait éliminer le moindre danger pouvant menacer John. Le moindre adversaire pouvant les menacer tous les deux, pour qu'enfin, ils puissent se retrouver. Il lui fallait juste survivre. Même lorsqu'il échappait de justesse à une bombe, même lorsqu'il se faisait torturer par des agents russes. Il tenait bon, car il savait que le médecin l'attendait.

Il pensait faire un retour triomphant, mais très vite, ses espoirs s'étaient volatilisés, ses illusions s'étaient brisées face à l'affreuse réalité. John avait trouvé quelqu'un. Pire, John allait se marier. N'avait-il donc pas été capable de l'attendre ? Il avait espéré que Londres s'était soudainement arrêté de bouger, lorsqu'il l'avait quitté. Que tout s'était figé et que son ami serait toujours le même à son retour. Mais ce dernier avait fait sa vie. Alors que pour Sherlock, sa vie, c'était _lui_. En fin de compte, c'était le détective qui avait cessé d'avancer pendant ces deux ans, regardant constamment en arrière, espérant retrouver ce qu'il avait perdu, laissé derrière.

Mais John aimait Mary, et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire contre ça. Alors il l'avait juste accepté. Même si cela faisait mal, même si son cœur si agaçant se tordait de douleur, il l'avait laissé partir. Car tout ce qui comptait était John. Car il souhaitait juste le voir heureux, même si ce n'était pas avec lui.

Il contemplait désormais son siège vide, et l'appartement vide de joie. Il souhaitait l'entendre encore râler en ouvrant le frigo et voir qu'il n'y avait plus de lait. Il voulait le voir les yeux fermés, écoutant la douce mélodie du violon du détective. Il voulait saboter secrètement tous ses petits rendez-vous avec ses copines insipides. Et il voulait courir avec lui, dans l'air glacé de Londres, sa main dans la sienne. Il avait l'impression que leur confiance s'était envolée à jamais, que ces souvenirs étaient loin derrière eux.

Pourtant, il avait espéré une dernière fois. Il avait prié une dernière fois. Il avait lancé un dernier appel à l'aide. Le mariage était la parfaite occasion pour ça. Les mariés avaient prononcé leurs vœux, annoncé leur amour, alors il avait fait de même. Lors de son discours de témoin, il avait exposé tout ce qu'il aimait chez John. Pourquoi il était si exceptionnel, si intelligent, si indispensable à sa survie mentale. Sans lui, Sherlock se perdait. L'envers, l'endroit, cela lui était égal car John n'était _pas là_. Il retenait les mots qu'il voulait réellement prononcer, car cela aurait été trop. Juste trop. Il espérait que son ami comprenne le message. Qu'il le décrypte, comme lui l'avait toujours décrypté si facilement. "Mon ami, John Watson". _J'aime John Watson._

À côté de son discours, les aveux du couple avaient semblé fades et mensongés. Et le bébé avait été de trop pour lui. Il n'avait compris les mots de Mme Hudson qu'à l'instant où il avait assemblé tous ces petits indices. Mary était enceinte. C'était définitivement la fin d'une ère. Il regardait désormais celui qu'il aimait danser avec une autre, alors que c'était lui qui lui avait appris. Il ne l'avait pas supporté et était rentré à Baker Street.

Dans la pénombre de l'appartement, il avait trouvé son frère, debout au milieu de la pièce, l'air inquiet. Ses yeux lui lançaient au visage tout ce qu'il avait tenté d'oublier. "Je te l'avais dit. Ne t'investis pas trop". Il lui aurait bien dit d'aller se faire voir. Mais il avait juste fondu en larmes contre Mycroft, le maudissant, se maudissant lui. Et maudissant ses foutus sentiments.

Car c'était toujours lui. John qui s'amusait à frapper des junkies, John qui tirait sur le premier criminel qui passait et menaçait Sherlock. John qui choisissait si mal ses amis... et sa femme.

Mary leur avait menti sur toute la ligne. La voir si différente, pointant cette arme sur lui, il avait compris. Elle s'était joué d'eux. Cette fois, il avait pourtant essayé d'avoir confiance, pas comme à la piscine. Elle devait avoir ses raisons. Était-elle menacée ? Sa vie était-elle en danger ? Il revoyait John avec cette bombe autour du torse, et se promettait de ne plus faire la même erreur. Malheureusement, cette fois encore, il s'était trompé. En sentant la balle le traverser, en sentant le sang imbiber sa chemise, en sentant le choc l'envahir, il avait regretté. Et malgré ses mots, il savait que Mary n'était pas désolé.

John était en danger même avec sa femme. Et alors que son esprit coulait, que son cerveau luttait pour qu'il reste en vie, il se répétait cette erreur qu'il avait fait. _J'ai échoué. Je n'aurais pas dû lui faire confiance._ Il s'était laissé bercer d'illusions, ne souhaitant que le bonheur de son meilleur ami, et il n'avait pas vu ce qui était sous son nez. _Menteuse._ Et maintenant, il tombait, coulait de plus en plus, et n'arrivait pas à remonter. Il se noyait et voyait tous ses efforts partir en fumée. Il allait mourir, pour de vrai. Il allait mourir en laissant John. En le laissant, face au danger. En danger...

Son cœur s'était arrêté, alors qu'il pensait qu'il battrait toujours. Que grâce à John, cet organe qui lui avait semblé si inutile pendant tant d'années ne cesserait jamais de fonctionner. Il avait laissé tomber car tout lui faisait trop mal. Autant mourir. _Tu laisses tomber, alors ? Tu le laisses tomber,_ lui _, Sherlock ?_ Comment pouvait-il se relever encore ? Il était humain, après tout. Sherlock Holmes avait toujours cru être invincible. Il avait toujours pensé être un sur-homme, qu'il ne mourrait pas aussi bêtement. Une autre erreur. Une erreur qui allait tout lui coûter. _John Watson coure un grave danger._

Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. La faucheuse l'emmenait ? Qu'elle essaye. Il pensa à Baker Street. À Greg. À Molly. À Mme Hudson. Et à John, car au final, c'était toujours lui. Lui qui le relevait, lui qui lui mettait deux claques pour lui remettre les idées en place, lui qui le faisait sourire, lui qui parvenait à arrêter son cœur quelques secondes, puis à le faire repartir. Et alors qu'il remontait lentement, qu'il s'accrochait une dernière fois, qu'il défiait la mort elle-même, pour lui, il se promit de ne plus jamais laisser tomber ainsi. Mary ne lui importait plus, Mary devait être stoppée.

Même s'il savait pourquoi le médecin l'avait choisi, au final. Il voulait une femme calme, une femme qui lui change de ce quotidien infernal mais incroyable qu'il vivait avec Sherlock, cette vie perdue qui lui manquait trop et dont les souvenirs le blessaient. Il avait essayé de prendre quelqu'un de différent. Grossière erreur. Au final, John tombait toujours sur les mêmes personnes. Il était toujours attiré par les situations dangereuses, par l'adrénaline, par les dingues. Il ne l'avait pas attendu, et il avait choisi Mary. Alors qu'il fixait son meilleur ami bouillonnant de rage et de regrets, ces mots ne cessaient de se répéter dans sa tête, comme une mélodie redondante et meurtrière : _Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas choisi, moi ?_

Malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant. Il y avait encore tant de choses qu'il n'avait pas dites. Qu'il n'arrivait pas à avouer car cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Tant de choses... et la chose la plus importante. Le problème. Son dernier problème. Il devait lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

"Dites-le d'abord"

Il ne pouvait pas. Cette demande était trop lui demander. Il savait qu'il devait sauver Molly, mais comment s'y résoudre? Toutes les femmes qui entraient dans sa vie essayaient de le piéger, au final. Elles essayaient de le distraire, de le forcer à être quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas. Irène, Molly, Mary, et maintenant Eurus. Sa sœur oubliée, sa sœur blessée. Regrettait-il de l'avoir retrouvée ? Allait-il essayer de la sauver, elle aussi ? Arriverait-il à faire confiance une dernière fois ?

Car avec le charmant masque de Faith Smith, il s'était laissé avoir. Eurus était intelligente, peut-être même mille fois plus que lui. Avant même de le retrouver, elle savait ce qu'il aimait, ce qu'il avait perdu et qu'il désirait tant retrouver. Elle s'était présentée à lui avec des cheveux blonds, avec une canne - cette _foutue_ canne -, avec un traumatisme et un flingue planqué dans son sac. Et elle avait complimenté ses déductions, lui avait souri, avait mangé des frites avec lui. Pendant cette soirée, il avait vu John, de nouveau à ses côtés, comme au bon vieux temps. Oubliée, la mort de Mary, cette promesse brisée, et cette lettre qu'il n'avait pas encore osé ouvrir, de peur d'y découvrir le dégoût. De peur qu'elle les sépare à jamais.

"Dites-le comme si vous le pensiez"

Il n'avait pas le choix. Pourtant, il restait muet, il contemplait les secondes qui défilaient sur le compteur, il les suppliait de s'arrêter, il leur demandait de ne pas l'y obliger. Il priait. Si ce Dieu retardataire était encore là, il le priait de l'aider, d'accomplir un nouveau miracle, mais rien ne venait. Des larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux, sa gorge s'assécha et il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas le dire à la personne qu'il aimait réellement, et qu'il avait attendue tant d'années. Cela lui brisa le cœur.

" Je-... je t'aime- "

Il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait tutoyée. Avait-il déjà fait ça, avec Molly ? Ou inconsciemment, son cerveau refusait-il de lui adresser pleinement cette déclaration ? Aucune remarque, mais toujours pas de réponse. Il savait qu'il ne l'avait pas dit comme il fallait. Son cœur ne battait pas la chamade, il était juste glacé, glacé d'effroi et de tristesse. _Ne m'obligez pas_ _!_ criait-il. Il fallait qu'il le dise pour de vrai, mais comment ? Comment lui dire à elle ?

"..."

Du coin de l'œil, il vit que John avait fermé les yeux. Il observa ses sourcils froncés, son air réprobateur, ses poings serrés. Finalement, avait-il jamais cessé de l'aimer ? Malgré la chute, malgré Mary, malgré le bébé et tout ce qui était arrivé depuis ? Le détestait-il toujours ? Son ancienne vie avec lui lui manquait-elle ? Peut-être regrettait-il le violon en pleine nuit, les têtes coupées dans le frigo, le lait qui manquait toujours, les enquêtes à des heures impossibles. Sherlock regrettait, lui. Il regrettait John et ses pulls, John et ses rencards qui n'allaient nul part, John et son blog stupide, John... John et lui. Les garçons de Baker Street, ensemble. Et il regrettait de ne lui avoir jamais dit. _Je t'aime_ , hurlait-il. _Je t'aime et tu ne le sauras jamais, car aujourd'hui, je m'apprête à tout gâcher_.

Il tourna de nouveau la tête vers l'écran. Il fixa le vide. Il pensa à eux. Il laissa ses sentiments l'engloutir, pour la première fois. Son cœur s'emballa. Et il le dit, avec sincérité. Avec une sincérité qu'il n'avait jamais eu avant.

"... Je t'aime. "

Dans un silence insoutenable, il attendit la réponse. La mauvaise réponse, car elle ne venait pas de la bonne personne. Il supplia Molly de le faire, de mettre fin à sa souffrance. Il avait peur pour elle, mais encore plus de devoir supporter cette sensation plus longtemps. La sensation d'avoir fait le mauvais choix, la sensation de trahison que l'on s'inflige à soit-même. Quand la voix de la jeune femme retentit enfin, il ferma les yeux et sentit son cœur se briser un peu plus. En morceaux. Impossible à réparer.

" Je t'aime... "

Car au final, son erreur était toujours le contexte émotionnel. Il le détruisait à chaque fois.


End file.
